harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen (FoMT)
Karen is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Karen is the daughter of Jeff and Sasha. Together, the family operates the local supermarket. However, Karen enjoys being out on the town more than helping run the family business. Karen enjoys walking on the beach in the evening and visiting the bar. She enjoys cooking, but is, unfortunately, terrible at it. Her drinking contests with Duke are infamous in town. Karen has been life long friends with Rick, and their friendship may eventually bloom into romance if the player does not marry her. Karen participates in the Cooking Festival, and is the singer during the Music Festival. 'Schedule'Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Karen is at a black heart or higher. You must have an empty slot in the tool section of your Rucksack. Go to the Supermarket on Wednesday or Friday between 10AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Karen will greet you, and introduce herself. She knows you're the new farmer in town and figures work must be tough! She'll ask you if you need any help, and if you take her up on the offer she'll be happy. She convinces her father, Jeff, to give you a free bag of grass seeds. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Karen must be at a purple heart level or higher, after seeing the black heart event. On a Monday, Thursday or Saturday go to the Supermarket in between 10AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Karen and Sasha will be arguing, and poor Jeff will be in the middle of it! When Karen sees you walk in, she will want your opinion. What would make a better gift, Pink Cat Seeds, or Moon Drop Seeds? Agree with Karen and say Moon Drop Seeds is a better gift to make her happy. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Watch the previous events, and have Karen be at a blue heart level or higher. You must have the largest version of the rucksack with an available slot to trigger. Go to the Supermarket on a Wednesday or Friday in between 10AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Karen is overjoyed by some news she has just heard! Jeff had asked Duke to make some special wine when Karen was born, and he's come by to tell everybody it's now ready for pick up! Karen asks that you help her pick it up at the Winery, so agree to help to make Karen happy. When you get to the Winery, you find a lot more than you bargained for. Jeff was so happy when Karen was born that there are three cases of wine! After hauling it all back to the store, Karen thanks you for your help, and gives you a bottle of wine. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: You've seen all of the other events, and Karen is at a yellow heart level or higher. Go to the Supermarket on Monday, Thursday, or Saturday between 10AM and 1PM for the final eventThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com. Karen has been cooking, much to her parent's dismay! When you walk in the room, Sasha and Jeff are extremely relieved that you've come to the rescue. Rather then have them test Karen's food, Jeff suggests you do it instead! If you agree, Karen will take you to the backroom, as Jeff and Sasha apologize. You reluctantly eat Karen's terrible cooking, and it actually causes your character to pass out! You will wake up in the Hospital. When Doctor asks Karen what could have caused it, she doesn't even give her bad cooking as a possibility! She suggests that you were simply tired, and to breath the next time you try and eat! ---- Orange Heart Event Requirements: You've seen all of the other events, and Karen is at an orange heart level or higher. Go to the Inn on Sunday between 7:00PM and 10:00PM for this eventThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com. Karen was challenging Duke for a drinking contest. If Karen wins, Duke has to pay off all of his debt to the Supermarket. You walk over to them and Karen will ask you to judge the competition. Agree and Karen will be delighted. Karen wins the contest and sways back home, meanwhile Duke has passed out on the bar floor. Doug will ask you to carry Duke back home, as he's unable walk in this condition. Manna will argue with Duke about the debt to the Supermarket and you will excuse yourself. You will have to go home yourself. 'Rival Heart Events' *'NOTE:' If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette, the event you are trying to watch you will not be able to see. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Rick and Karen, but you have Karen at a red heart. Karen likes you more than Rick and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event ''' You must exit the Spring Mine on a sunny day. It can be Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday between 11AM and 6PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Karen will ask Rick about his father. Rick instantly becomes upset, because he hasn't heard from his dad, and he doesn't understand why he could just run off like he did! Karen defends his dad, explaining that he only left to find a cure for Lillia. Karen says that they can take care of things when he's gone, and Rick agrees. ---- '''Blue Rival Heart Event *NOTE: This event WILL NOT '''trigger in Spring.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com It will also not trigger if you come from the exit leading to your farm, or from the exit that leads to Mother Hill. If it's Sunny, exit Gotz's house on a Sunday or a Monday. Alternatively, you can also exit out of the northeastern entrance coming from Mineral Town. The time must be in between 11AM and 6PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You will see Rick and Karen talking about their childhood. Rick laughs at a memory he had of Karen, and it makes her angry. He doesn't understand why, as she storms off. ---- '''Green Rival Heart Event You must wait until Year 2 or later to see this event. If it's Year 2 or later and you've seen the previous two events you'll be able to witness this event. Enter the Spring Mine, and then exit to see this event. It must be on a Wednesday or Friday between 11AM and 6PM on a sunny day.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Rick saves Karen from a dog that nearly attacked her! He's bleeding, but says that it's alright because Karen is safe. Karen is very worried, but eventually thanks Rick for helping her. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event *NOTE: Popuri MUST be married before this event can happen. If she is not, you will be unable to see this event. It must be Year 4 or later, after watching all of the other events to get this last event. Go to the Poultry Farm on a Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday between the hours of 1PM and 4PM. Enter the building and leave.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com When you do, you will see Rick, Lillia, and Karen. Karen and Rick talk about Lillia's health, she appears to be doing much better. This makes Rick and Karen very happy. Lillia will come by, and her only concern is Rick and Karen's relationship! Rick gets embarrassed when Lillia asks if he's going to propose to Karen soon. Their feelings have always been apparent, so why hide it? Karen and Rick will get married 7 days after this event. 'Your Child' One season after marriage, the female side of the couple will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic with your spouse, and the Doctor will announce that the female one is pregnant. The female one will give birth in 60 days, and they will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, the baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, your child can only be male. 'Other Events' Cooking for the Girls After you've expanded your house and purchased a kitchen, try cooking anytime after 8AM. There is a chance that Ann, Popuri, Karen and Mary will stop by. Cook for the Girls fogu.com Each of them have come to ask if you'll cook them something using your new kitchen. If you speak to each of the girls, they will each have a different request for what they'd like to eatCook for the Girls fogu.com: *Karen will ask for french fries, tempura or popcorn. *Ann will ask for mushroom rice, a hotcake or cheese fondue. *Popuri will request fried rice, an omelet(te) or or scrambled eggs. *Mary will ask for relax tea, veggie juice or a chocolate cake. *Elli will request strawberry milk, hot milk or a sandwich. This event may happen more than once and only happens in More Friends of Mineral Town. ---- Sleepover! After buying your big bed, you'll randomly see this event. Before you go to bed at night, you'll hear a knock at the door. Ann, Mary, Popuri, Karen and Elli have all showed up at your doorstep. The girls have heard that you purchased a big bed and want to sleep in it. With all five of them in the bed, it seems a little bit cramped and uncomfortable. The girls leave after deciding that the bed isn't big enough for all of them. ---- Duke VS Karen Visit the Inn between 7:30PM and 10PM after befriending Karen.Drunken Battle fogu.com Inside, you'll see Karen and Duke. They've decided to have a little drinking competition to settle a score. If Karen wins the drinking competition, Duke has to pay his outstanding bill at the Supermarket. If Duke wins, his debts will be erased. Karen asks you to judge the competition. No matter what you choose, you'll be forced to stay as Karen and Duke start drinking. Karen ends up victorious after a long night of drinking. She leaves to go home after her victory, and it's your responsibility to take Duke home. When you bring Duke back to his house, he and Manna start arguing. Manna and Duke both thank you for bringing Duke home safely. ---- Golden Service Time If you go to Zack's house between the hours of 11AM and 4PM, you can see this event. Golden Service fogu.com Zack and Won greet you as you arrive. Shortly after, Karen walks in the door. Karen has decided to come and see the new shop in town. Won immediately focuses his attention on Karen, even telling you to move out of the way! Won allows Karen to pick an item out for free as a part of his "golden service time." After Karen picks something, she thanks Won and leaves. When Zack tries to get a free item of his own, Won tells him that he'll have to pay. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5 PM and 7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Rick's Worries This event can only be seen after Karen and Rick get married. Visit the Poultry Farm between 4:30PM and 7PM in any season that's not summer. Rick's Depression fogu.com At the Poultry Farm, you'll see Rick and Karen talking. Rick is feeling anxious about the store. Because Popuri has gotten married and moved away, she's not here anymore to help with the farm. Rick doesn't know when his father is going to return, either! Karen tries to comfort her husband and assures him that she can help with the farm in Popuri's place. Rick feels slightly relieved after hearing this. 'Trivia' *In the Japanese version of Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, she is only one of the five rivals to use the ''-chan'' honorifics to the female player. The other four uses ''-san'', which is more formal than ''-chan''. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town